Paige's Pack
Paige's Pack '''were a group of werewolves that lived in Tennesse. This pack is currently non-existent due to Klaus' failed attempt to create more hybrids. History Not much is known about Paige's pack. It was known that unlike most seen werewolves they prefered coming together on the nights of the full moon, run willd thoughout the mountains, free instead of chaining themselves up in dungeons and cellars. They were eventually found and confronted by Klaus and Stefan (who were told where they where by Ray Sutton who occassionally transformed with the pack) so that they can be turned into hybrids. However during the process of their transition they all began to blood loss. Alpha It is not confirmed but Paige is thought to be the alpha of the pack seeing as she is the one who confronts Klaus when he decides to come and try to turn her pack into hybrids. Challenges On a night of a full moon the hybrid Klaus confronted a pack of werewolves in the center of the woodland mountains of Tennesse thought to be led by Paige in order to sire them into hybrids. Which unexpectantly led to their deaths. Paige is the only one seen confronting him due to the fact (theory rather) that she was the pack alpha and preferred that they died rather than become part vampire. Deceased Members All member of the pack died Paigewolf3x02.png|Paige 244px-Tvdgallagher.jpg|Ray Sutton Polm.jpg bgbf.jpg dcdc.jpg dcw.jpg fvf.jpg hrtht.jpg ppoop.jpg rtt.jpg Ln.jpg Power and Abilities Hybrids inherent the supernatural physical prowess of both Vampires and Werewolves such which are enhanced either with age, blood, or by wolf form. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves or vampires, but because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werewolves. Their wolf form will boost their power due to the werewolf side. While older vampires are stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids, if a hybrid fights a vampire closer to its age range, it will win. However, Ray Sutton (a dying non-fully transformed, unsuccesful hybrid) was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon until Stefan saved him. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolf or vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses'''- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses *'Super Durability-' Hybrids can take alot of trauma and never get tired or fatigued *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampire's and werewolves *'Mind Compulsion' - A Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though or any other creature except for Klaus who can compel vampires. *'Immortality'- Like Vampires a Hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, Hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a Hybrid has a bite which is fatal to Vampires, but the Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal Werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. However, obviously seen in The Ties That Bind, while hybrids can change at will, they still have no control over their actions as Werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire and cant compel any other supernatural creature, only humans. *'Klaus Sire Bond'- Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them and they feel loyal to him because he freed them from the pain of turning every foll moom.They have limited free will, along with lack of control. In order to break the sire bond,the hybrid needs to keep transforming into a wolf until it doesn't hurt anyomore.(breaking every bone of their body over and over) *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts and cant compel anyone on vervain. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well *'Gilbert Device - '''A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. *'Hybrid Bloodline -''' If Klaus dies, then all the hybrids will die along with him. See also Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Werewolf Packs